


Ghost love

by nakijapanesewolf



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Fury
Genre: Amelia catching a real ghost, American version of Kamen Rider Ghost, F/M, Masked Rider Ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakijapanesewolf/pseuds/nakijapanesewolf
Summary: Where Amelia catches something more than a ghost boy.
Relationships: Amelia Jones/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. A Ghost Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo....my first fanfic and why not begin with Dino Fury?  
> And sorry for my bad English.
> 
> The actor of the American version of KR Ghost is going to be Ross Butler.

Becoming a Power Ranger was something that Amelia didn't think would happen that day but, after meeting Zayto and her first battle against a Sporix, another incredible thing happen.

Later leaving the place, and say goodbye to Ollie and his mom, she would try luck again, at the natural reserve, to catch a ghost equipped with her ghost radar and bazooka.

Amelia walked for a while when suddenly her ghost radar began to make noises the target was approaching her position, so she prepared the bazooka and when the ghost was near, she shot.

-¡Ahhh!

Does the ghost shout? Oh no, maybe she had shot someone, another Ollie situation. Anyway, the Pink Ranger run to the position marked by the detector. There, she found a boy about her age, caught in the net of her bazooka.

-Hey! Why do you shot nets at random people!?

-I'm so sorry, let me help you- said Amelia nearing the guy to help him.

Once released from the net, the guy stands up quickly and look around, the journalist was going to ask him if he was fine, suddenly a monster appears in front of them.

Amelia thinks about transforming but the black-haired guy stood in front of her, putting on a strange belt and pulling out an orb which he pressed on the right side, then he put the orb inside the belt.

**EYE!**

**Look at This!**

**Look at This!**

-Transform!

**Let's go!**

**Gh-Gh-Gh-Ghost!**

-You're a real ghost!?

-I'm Zack, on my 20th birthday, I was killed by rampaging Gamma, to come back to life, I became Masked Rider Ghost and began gathering the Eyecons...and now I'm gonna finish this Gamma!


	2. Chapter 2

Two days passed after Amelia meet Zack. Now she is on the way to Dinohenge, still thinking about this Ghost Warrior stuff.  
Our favourite journalist needed someone to talk to, but who?

Ollie? No thanks, he wouldn't believe her.  
Jane? She would write about Zack.  
Solon and Zayto?They were the best option.

So, Amelia teleported inside the base, where she met with her new alien's friends.

-Hi Zayto, Solon.

-Hello Amelia, you look a little concerned- said the Red Ranger.

-I just need to talk with you about...a ghost hero.

In another place of Pine Ridge, our ghost hero was training in the house of his guardian. But was abruptly interrupt by his childhood friend and not a believer in ghost, Mary.

-If you came just to tell me another logical theory of why I revive, I don't want to hear it.

-Hi to you too, Zack.

The black-haired guy just sighed and sat down on the stairs of the house, Mary sat by his side.

-A dollar for your thoughts, ghost boy.

-It's nothing.

-You sure?

-Well...I met a girl two days ago and I feel...

-You feel?

-I feel a rare connection with her. I don't know how to explain it.

-Maybe you fall in love.

-That's absurd, I need to recollect the Eyecons and defeat Gamma. I have no time for love.

"Ghosts can't love, right?"


	3. Chapter 3

-Zack, there's a Gamma in the city and is accompanied by a monster of the Power Rangers.

-Really? A Gamma and a Sporix? This day is gonna be rough.

Zack sighed and pulled out his transformation belt along with his Eyecon.

**EYE!**

**Look at This!**

**Look at This!**

-Transform!

**Let's go!**

**Gh-Gh-Gh-Ghost!**

The rangers were fighting the two monsters in front of BluzzBlast, a group of reporters were filming the fight.

But, suddenly, with an attack, the Sporix sent Amelia to fly just to get caught by our Ghost Hero.

-Hi again, Pink Ranger- said Zack carrying her in bridal style.

-Hi...Ghost Warrior.

The two of them stared at each other for several minutes, smiling under their helmets without noticing that they were being photographed by reporters.

While Jane formulated what was to be the news of the day.

**"Does the pink ranger have a relationship with the new hero?"**


End file.
